<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vox’s New Toy by bumplebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921517">Vox’s New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumplebee/pseuds/bumplebee'>bumplebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, ENJOY SUFFERING WITH ME, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Reader is ambiguous, Self Insert, Vox is a little bitch, alastor is a big sad, some blood mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumplebee/pseuds/bumplebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox has you under his control and now it’s time to use you to eradicate his rival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vox’s New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting here! I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clutching your chest, your knees pressed into the floor of your room—Alastor’s room—in Alastor’s cabin, one hand supporting you from collapsing entirely against the scratchy carpet. Your claws were gripping with such an intensity that the skin under your shirt threatened to break open and let crimson dance down your torso. Alastor’s static was familiar--oddly comforting at this point--but this static was different. It was as if you brushed your hand against a television screen and electricity jumped to you, buzzing throughout your head.</p><p>You don’t know how it happened--when it happened. Had it been from a stray glance at one of the screens mounted in the city? Did one of his cronies find you and cast a spell? No, it didn’t fucking matter how or when it happened, what mattered was that your consciousness was flickering, trying to flip to a channel that would buckle your willpower and crush you before stringing you up like a puppet.</p><p>You had never felt such tension, such power nipping at the back of your mind before. It took everything in you to not collapse. Your lungs expanded and contracted harshly. Breathing was no longer coming naturally, you now had to force yourself to take precious air in. A drop of sweat that plopped on the skin of your hand and the grip on your chest was all that could ground you. If you caved for even a second it was over. Fuck! Would you even wake up if you collapsed? The ringing, the static, the pain, the suffocation was too much.</p><p>Fuck, it hurts. Al, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean.. to be weak. I thought—I thought I.. could hold this off.. Al..</p><p>The static consumed you and everything went black. With body sprawled out onto the carpet, you no longer had any semblance of control. Electricity consumed you.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his ear flick as he picked up the sound of labored breath and a thump hit the floor somewhere around where he knew you to be. You had chased Alastor off to focus on what you referred to as “Overlord duties.” Not something you were<br/>
keen on experiencing so it was one of the few times you found yourself apart. He had just crossed the threshold of the front porch when his senses alerted him that something was amiss. His eyes narrowed when his grin warped into something of a mix between a snarl and his typical threatening grin. The claws on his hands sharpened in anticipation. What daft, imbecilic soul dared to threaten not only his homestead, but the one creature he ever cared for? It took every ounce of restraint he had in his body to not rip the door from its hinges as he stepped inside. He couldn’t pick out any unusual smells. It smelled of you and himself. Had you accidentally hurt yourself? </p><p>It was when he stepped into his bedroom that something moved. He caught whatever time was by the neck as it leapt at him without so much as a blink of an eye. Almost instantly he realized it was your neck that he has his claws digging into. What? </p><p>“Ohoho, my dear,” he tsked, loosening his grip and letting his menacing snarl soften. “Playing some new game, are we?” It was after he spoke that he saw light glint from something metal and warmth spread down his cheek. He was bleeding…?</p><p>In your grasp was one of the weapons the exterminators left behind. It stuck into the wall just brushing past his cheek as you had brought it down(up?) upon him, the weapon still in your white-knuckled grasp. A smile eerily like Alastor’s was painted across your face while your eyes were no longer the ones he recognized. They were overcome with blue and red alternating lines. It may have been your body but it was not your mind.</p><p>Vox. A swath of wrath spread itself across his being and strung him unlike anything he has experienced before. Dealing with Vox was one thing, but now he’s involved you. </p><p>That’s when the true battle began. Alastor would have no problem defeating you. That is, if it wasn’t for the fact that he refused to harm you. You didn’t have the power to overcome him so this became something of a tense game. All he could think of was busting the screen of Vox’s face, ripping the cords from inside him, and damning him into the deepest pit of his microphone. What he hadn’t expected was how much control Vox had over you. You were showing strength and speed neither you nor Alastor knew you possessed and the force with which you move strained not only your muscles but your bones as well. You actually managed to land a few hits on Alastor. His patience was waning. </p><p>“Vox, you impetuous fool, why not come and fight me yourself?” The radio static was thick, the words surrounded by nearly deafening growls. </p><p>“But what fun would that be?” A wicked smirk spread across your lips, chin lifted as you held the spear at your side. “Don’t you crave entertainment? What’s more entertaining than you and your little toy trying to kill each other?” Your bones cracked as you readied to launch yourself at the deer demon. Under your skin, your body screamed. The fight was beginning to literally rip you apart.</p><p>Alastor could feel his control slipping from him with every word that Vox spoke through your mouth. When you lunged at him he hit back harder than intended, sending you skidding across the floor. You coughed and blood spattered on the ground as you pulled yourself up with aching, trembling limbs. That’s when he felt his smile fall. You were bleeding because of him. His dark heart dropped to his stomach as he hesitantly took a step towards your form, hand ever so slightly reaching out to you.</p><p>Vox knew this was his chance. Once more you lurched at Alastor, this time knocking him down and pinning his waist under you with thighs on each side of his lithe body. Your arms were raised above your head with the spear angled to pierce through his chest. But you hesitated and then a whimper fell from your lips.</p><p>Large tears bubbled from your eyes as you watched the man under you, dripping from your jaw onto his immaculate clothing. Every inch of your body was shaking atop him, you used every ounce of power in you to try to stop what Vox was forcing you to do, but your eyes still showed that the enemy ultimately had control of you. </p><p>Large, warm hands rested just above your knees with a familiar caress. Alastor watched as hot tears slipped down your face, giving a comforting squeeze. He believed in you, you wouldn’t let someone win so easily. You were too fucking stubborn for that. What he couldn’t hear or feel, though, was the blistering pain behind your eyes as a battle of dominance raged in your skull.</p><p>You clenched your eyes shut as burning electricity ricocheted through your body. Why wasn’t Al doing anything?! Why wasn’t he stopping you?! </p><p>Kill him. Vox growled in your ears. You can’t break free. You’re mine now, for the rest of eternity. You’ll never rest, you’ll hunt him down until he’s destroyed. You’re nothing but a puppet. My puppet that I can use for Alastor’s own personal torture.</p><p>Your arms pressed to your ears as you tried to drown out the Overlord’s voice. You could feel his fingers tugging at your muscles, pushing you to finally sink the blade into the demon you loved. You couldn’t see Al’s eyes darting about your face while you struggled within the confines of your mental prison. </p><p>Desperate pleas escaped you as your body writhed. </p><p>“No!!”</p><p>The spear came down, but Alastor felt no pain. There was no burning, no agony, he felt fine. But as for the creature that straddled him..</p><p>He didn’t blink. Couldn’t blink. The glint of the sun on metal had briefly blinded his vision, but now he could see clearly as warmth spilled onto his torso. Blood, but not his own. No, it was yours. His body felt as cold as ice and as rigid as stone, all color draining from his face.</p><p>Vox faded from your mind and you finally, finally, regained full control. There you sat, perched above Alastor with the weapon piercing through your stomach as crimson seeped into your clothing. It hurt. You’d never felt anything so fucking painful. It felt like you were being burned from the inside out, that acid was eating away your insides, that you had venom spreading throughout your veins from the wound. You refused to be Vox’s toy to torment the demon you fell so deeply for. The tears and blood mixed together on Al’s stomach while you slowly let go of the spear, resting your hands on his chest beneath you. You didn’t think Al had ever been this quiet before. His chest wasn’t even moving, he wasn’t breathing, just staring. The corners of his grin twitched as he felt fire burn behind his eyes. You had never seen him cry, but here he was, tears in his eyes that threatened to spill if he took a breath. He wasn’t looking at you as much as he was looking through you, his nails digging into the soft flesh of the thighs that imprisoned him. His stillness soon gave way to the slightest tremble as he forced air from his lungs.</p><p>Now this—this sensation was new. It was heavy. Dark. All consuming. His eyes were wide as they fluttered over the shape of your body, your wound, where your bodies connected, and ultimately to the blood and tears that collected on his abdomen and soaked through his clothes. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel. He was numb.</p><p>“I’m… sorry,” your voice was merely a squeak when you attempted to speak. “Only—only way.” Black flecks began to form in your vision. Mistakenly taken for receding consciousness, it was actually your body, slowly dissolving from where the spear had run you through. Oh. You were disappearing. Is this what real death is? You didn’t want to go. You didn’t want to leave him. Fear and desperation flooded through you in place of the overwhelming electricity.</p><p>“Al..” it was the saddest sound he had ever heard. A garbled plea falling from quivering lips above him. His numbness gave way to pain, a pain he had never experienced before. It clutched his chest and threatened to rip his organs out and ultimately leave him empty. Vox was gone from his lovely creature, but now you were fading away. He swallowed audibly and ever so gently sat up, unsteady hands holding your arms before wrapping around your body and pulling you tight against him. The tears he was oblivious to trailed down his cheeks and dampened the top of your head. You relaxed into his arms and used what strength you had left to wrap your arms around him and cling to his clothes. He couldn’t speak, words refused to form on his tongue. He was blank, empty. Maybe, if he didn’t think, he wouldn’t feel. </p><p>“I love you, Al.” He felt you sigh against him as your body molded against his and then... nothing.</p><p>There was nothing. You made no sound, no movement, not a single breath.<br/>
The black flakes swirled around you and him until your weight was no more. He was alone. Your body was no more. With your body gone, his embrace pressed against his chest. You were gone. He was alone. Hot, burning tears overwhelmed his vision as they fell freely now, the taste of salt touching his lips. His ever present grin had returned, threatening to split the sides of his face.</p><p>There was nothing to prove you existed beyond the few things you brought with you when you moved into the cabin, though your blood and tears remained. It was all he had left of you—the only being he truly loved with every fiber of his own being. The only being that made him feel. And now you didn’t exist.</p><p>Hell was never the same after that dark night. The wrath and destruction wrought was unlike anything ever experienced by the citizens of hell, even the night Alastor manifested was dwarfed in comparison to the horrors that were unleashed. No soul was left untouched. You had been taken from him and now he would repay that loss tenfold, even if it meant destroying the very existence of Hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(psst, if it’s too sad just pretend it was a nightmare and Alastor wakes up with your safely in his arms)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>